Shut Up
by oh.jeeze
Summary: *Songfic* This is a song and scene that was stuck in my head for quite some time until I had to write it down just to make it stop. If you enjoy it, props! Song: Shut up by Simple Plan. James&Lily.


**A/N: Hey, everyone! I hate songfics as much as the next person, but this idea would not leave my head! So, instead I'm bestowing it into yours, kind readers.**

**Anyone who is reading my other story: I WILL BE UPDATING AS SOON AS I CAN! I'm sorry for the long wait, but I was on a trip all summer and now I'm getting into the swing of things with school and real life is just butting in at every turn! I will update when I can and I apologize for the wait.**

**DISCLAIMER: I OWN NOTHING YOU SEE! THE SONG, _SHUT UP_ BY SIMPLE PLAN, IS OWNED BY THEM (I'm just borrowing it for the time being) AND ALL CHARACTERS BELONG TO THE AMAZING LADY BY THE NAME OF J.K. ROWLING! I OWN NOTHING EXCEPT MY OWN FEET...**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

James was fed up.

Lily was always criticizing him for things he couldn't change about himself. He really liked her, but this one was the last straw... especially because he had a Quidditch game in an hour and the pressure was on.

Lily was following him out of the Great Hall. "I don't understand why you always have to ruffle your hair like it's the cool thing to do-"

James broke. He spun around and yelled,

"_There you go_

_You're always so right_

_It's all a big show_

_It's all about you"_

The look on Lily's face was pure shock. James had never yelled at her before. He was always too busy mooning over her. This was a big change...

_You think you know_

_What everyone needs_

_You always take time_

_To criticize me_

She never realized how much her comments angered him. She only started criticizing him because he wouldn't leave her alone! He always walked away after she yelled at him or insulted him. She didn't think he cared that much.

_It seems like everyday_

_I make mistakes_

_I just can't get it right_

_It's like I'm the one_

_You love to hate_

_But not today_

_So shut up, shut up, shut up_

_Don't wanna hear it_

_Get out, get out, get out_

_Get out of my way_

_Step up, step up, step up_

_You'll never stop me_

_Nothing you say today_

_Is gonna bring me down"_

Okay, so maybe she was a little bossy and critical, but he doesn't have to yell at her like that!

Lily fought back, yelling:

"_There you go_

_You never ask why_

_It's all a big lie_

_Whatever you do_

_You think you're special_

_But I know, and I know_

_And I know, and we know_

_That you're not"_

James had enough. She was always interrupting him when he's trying to talk to her, thinking she's more important. Its time she understood _his_ side.

James cut her off,

"_You're always there to point_

_Out my mistakes_

_And shove them in my face_

_It's like I'm the one_

_You love to hate_

_But not today_

_So shut up, shut up, shut up_

_Don't wanna hear it_

_Get out, get out, get out_

_Get out of my way_

_Step up, step up, step up_

_You'll never stop me_

_Nothing you say today_

_Is gonna bring me down_

_Is gonna bring me down_

_Will never bring me down_

_Don't tell me who I should be_

_And don't try to tell me what's right for me_

_Don't tell me what I should do_

_I don't wanna waste my time_

_Accept me or walk away_

After that line, Lily took a good look at him and realized if he walked out of her life, she might actually... miss him?

Her feelings were confusing her.

_So shut up, shut up, shut up_

_Don't wanna hear it_

_Get out, get out, get out_

_Get out of my way_

_Step up, step up, step up_

_You'll never stop me_

_Nothing you say today_

_Is gonna bring me down_

_Shut up, shut up, shut up_

_Don't wanna hear it_

_Get out, get out, get out_

_Get out of my way_

_Step up, step up, step up_

_You'll never stop me_

_Nothing you say today_

_Is gonna bring me down_

_Bring me down_

_{shut up, shut up, shut up}_

_Won't bring me down_

_{shut up, shut up, shut up}_

_Bring me down_

_{shut up, shut up, shut up}_

_Won't bring me down_

_Shut up, shut up, shut up_

After James finished, he stood there, panting and looking at her. A moment later he turned around and walked out of the Entrance Hall and outside.

Lily watched him go.

_He's right. I treat him like crap and boss him around and criticize him at every turn. I never even gave him a chance..._

"JAMES!" she called, and ran after him.


End file.
